1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a magnetic wire which is contained in a recording medium that can be used for forming images by an electrophotographic system or the like, and which enables the presence of the recording medium to be detected by a non-contact type magnetic signal detector, and to a recording medium using the same.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, various kinds of paper and components containing magnetic materials have been studied for the prevention of forgery, security for highly confidential information, and other purposes.